Bad Religion
by DarkMasterStarr
Summary: In all of the universes, there is such existences of "religions" in a society and most are described as good and true but following the god of Jashin is far from good. A "what if" story on how Hidan meets Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi container. Now a story!
1. Praise to Jashin! 0

A preview/introduction of a plot to come:

_Bad Religion (A Naruto Fanfic)_

By Ryu no sendo Tenshi

---

_In all of the world, all the sub-universes and all the secret worlds, at least one thing stays the same. The existence of religions._

The devotion and belief of great beings such as "Gods", "Angel" and their holy sanctuary portrayed as as safe haven called "Heaven" where only the good belongs. Such religions are integrated in the minds of followers of being the one true religion and everyone should follow or suffer great damnation in the underworld of which they fear, which is called "Hell". "Hell" is called a place for the damned or the people who are generally evil sinners. It is usually a place with inferno and great tormenting to the unlucky souls in the place. Heaven and Hell contrast each other and has for centuries, millenniums, and ever since a person thought up such of a thing called "Religion".

However, we live in a society and world as not every God is all-knowing and loving.

Some Gods display what flaws that an usual would have; ignorance, lust, and drunken on power. These Gods are praise still by people who know they are evil. These people know that these Gods are actually "Devils" in disguised and yet, choose a life of which they worship them. Some say these people are the forms of evil themselves but others think more critically into thinking that maybe they think in the inside of what kinds we worship are actually evil itself.

We will not know the answer to the question itself nor will we actually know that there is a god(s) or goddess(es) out there to actually praise. All we must do is believe that there is such a being who will save us all from the cascading dark that will have fell inside of...

---

"We must pray again..." A sullen voice said with reverence leaking within it. It belonged to a man. "Before we go out and battle again."

"Yes, master." A teenager boy's voice could be heard. "We shall."

"Here." The man's voice said again. "Take this pike. You know what we must do with it." He said, holding his own pike.

Even with the man's dark eyes closed, he could still feel the boy's nodding. "Yes."

The teen grunted as he tried ignoring the pain filling his veins and screaming at his body. This was a regular form of his religion, he could not let the pain get to him but his master said the pain was good. Their god loved their pain and loved how they prayed to him/her/it. He could hear his master sigh as the pike also impaled his chest. The teen dug the pike as far as it can go, just as long as it didn't hit his heart. Unlike his master here, he didn't reach true immortality just yet but he so close... so close he could feel it. Like any pain that came to him, quickly dissolved as if it was never there to begin with. All because of that blessing that his god has bestowed on him.

Without so much as thinking anymore about what his god has blessed him with, he held his hands in a praying-form with his master already doing so and both spoke at the same time.

"_Beloved but anguished God of our faith  
Let us pray to you once again  
Let us be filled with your knowledge  
And your infinite path of destruction  
Let us abuse your power once again  
To create the mayhem you so deserve  
Let us create the destruction you want  
Forgive us for using this power again  
For they may be our last time  
In the evil God's name, Jashin, amem!!"_

Rising to his feet and his young disciple following, Hidan smiled. "Now, let us kill again, Naruto."

The blond haired, red eyed boy nodded. "Let us, Hidan."

---

Author's Note: Surprise, surprise. I bet you didn't see that coming.

Just a preview of what's to come in this fictional story. As you can see, Hidan and Naruto starts in this and for once, am I creating a villainous Naruto with psychotic virtues. Now, I bet you're asking, "What?! How did Naruto get with the evilest guy in the Akatsuki?" Well, if I ever start another chapter of this story, I will tell you. Until then, enjoy this because I'm not going to update this until I'm finished with "Why You Shouldn't Play With The Devil".

I don't own Naruto Uzumaki, Hidan or any character from the show _Naruto_.


	2. Ode to Jashin! 1

Another preview chapter of:

_Bad Religion_

By Ryu no Sendo Tenshi

Chapter 1: Ode to Jashin!! Or; How did Naruto come to love Jashin

--  
_  
Religion played a role in the subplots of all the societies in a universe._

Religion gave people the hopes of somebody one day saving them from the Hell describe as the Earth. People came up with these different religion for many reasons. They thought it was right, that devoting themselves to a high being, their salvation would come... or some "lesser" people just... "thunk" it up in a dream. That is if "thunk" is a word. Religions, religions, one of the things that became so powerful under a little time like three millenniums.

Religion was the thing that fueled people especially these two here.

--

No amount of faith was the same in the mind of young Naruto Uzumaki as now.

If anything, with the trouble happening in his life, Naruto didn't even believe in a god or a higher being like most ninjas, who called out "Kami" ever time they went to battle. Some didn't belief in God like him, being more to the Atheist side but Naruto wouldn't be too shocked that there was a god out there. He surely did believe that there was the Death God, the Shinigami as that the contributing fact to the sealing of Kyuubi in his body. His personification of a subject such as "God" was a being of either no existence or an existence made to cruelly play games with human life. This "God" or "Goddess"; Naruto wasn't into the society's view of a male god; could be all-knowing but evil and disturbing like society's view on the "Devil" or rather "The King Of Makai". Makai, was described as a fiery, burdened underground place where all demon laired with the King. And guess what? All the villagers was saying to him that he belong there because, in fact, he was the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi.

Now, Naruto wasn't a dumb boy, never. He didn't even believe that there was a demon inside him and not because of being dumb or oblivious to the "Sealing of Kyuubi" but rather... denied the demon's existence. See the whole Atheist movement?

Kyuubi would sneer and drear inside the mind and body of our young hero. "**Child, I'm am true. My existence is in you and nobody, not even you, can deny it!!"**

However, Naruto did and went on with his life, concluding that he went insane after all the beatings on him that were desperately not justified.

"**Yoooou pitiful human."**

"I'm just insane, I'm just insane." Naruto would repeat this manta in his little yellow head and went on being happy-go-lucky. After last night with Mizuki and the whole going "badass" on him, leaving Mizuki severely bleeding and on the bring of dying, Naruto was tired. Sometimes, he would stumble and almost fall blindly, before realizing this and get up in time before falling harshly to the ground. He felt drunk, not that he has ever consumed an alcoholic beverage but drunkards usually stumbled and fell like what he was doing. He was trying so hard to stand straight but it prove fruitless.

And also the cause of this fatigue was his constant feeling of training... or rather his _insanity _was making him do this.

"**You dare stain your lips as tell me that my presence is just your sanity lost?! I wish I can rush from my cage and swallow your soul!! Damn that insufferable human that is the Yondaime." **

Naruto shook his head as in pain although he was not. Soon this voice will go away, soon...

Naruto dragged himself to the academy, trying to carry himself to his seat in class. When he opened the doors into the academy very roughly, looking terrible to his classmates, everybody turned as soon as they heard him come in. When Naruto passed by a row, one of his classmates named Shikamaru Nara struck a conversation with him, lazily.

"Hey, Naruto. You forgetting or something? You failed didn't you? Aren't only _passing _students should be here today?"

But Naruto, not really think Shikamaru existed, pulled up a prompted middle finger as he stumbled to his seat, which was next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha himself looked at Naruto with some interest.

"Didn't you fail, dopey?" Sasuke huffed.

Naruto looked at him with soulless blue eyes. "Fuck off, Sasuke and move over right now 'fore I kill you."

Sasuke moved over even after Naruto said that. Just like Naruto-- he was tolerant sometimes and others, he was really weird. Naruto fell next to Sasuke and sighed as he closed his bloodshot, redden and sleepy blue eyes. Even the chattering of conversation from his peers could not stop him from...

"SASUKE-KUN!! I'M HERE!!"

...from sleeping...

Naruto jumped up and looked to the entrance with everybody else. There stood the loudest, rowdy bunch of enemies ever, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"You GOT to be kidding me." Naruto mumbled. Even though he had the biggest crush on Sakura Haruno and a smaller one on Ino Yamanaka (probably because of her looks, blonds was really attractive to him especially because he was one), he could not even begin to say he _hated_ when they screeched 'Sasuke-kun!!'.

Now why could be like weird but kind and reliable Hinata Hyuuga? She was pretty and quiet who was the only girl who didn't scream that emo's name all the time. Actually, he heard her say "Naruto-kun" under her breath all the time.

Naruto sweatdropped. Okay... back to Sakura and Ino.

'What the hell they see in the onyx bastard? Come on, his hairdo isn't even cool!! It looks like a rooster's ass!! What, they want boy who rather slit their wrist and write depressing poetry than go out with the Naruto?!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind because he really didn't have much strength to talk out loud.

**"****You humans suck!!"**Kyuubi popped rather randomly in the background. **"Especially your human girls. So filled with that things, what's it called 'Emotions'? A true demon doesn't need 'emotions' to fight!! You should follow my example, boy."******

'...WHY MUST I BE INSANE?!' Naruto said inside him. 'Why am I always talking to myself or rather, why does my conscience talk to me?! Waa!!'

"**..."** Kyuubi, for once... stayed quiet and offered no response.****

Naruto growled out loud, Sasuke hearing it and looked at Naruto with a questioned face. 'Since when Naruto growls?'

Sakura jumping down at Sasuke with Ino on her tail, looked at Sasuke with an lovingly face. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!! How are you doing today?" Sakura cooed.

Sasuke just grunted and stared into space. Naruto was promptly snoring like a lawnmower. Ino spoke for Sasuke. "Sasu-kun don't want to speak to you, forehead!! Right, Sasuke?" She softly added in the end to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes.

Sasuke offered nothing else but a grunt. Sakura growled and almost launched her forehead into Ino's face. Her teeth bared near Ino's face. "What you said, Ino-pig?!"

Another student in the crowd whistled out loud as he stood. He had a gray blue jacket on and held a dog in his taloned hands. "Hey, there's going to be a big cat fight. Ino 'The Screeching Bat' Yamanaka versus 'Mountain Top' Sakura Haruno. I got money on Sakura cracking Ino in the face with her big ol' forehead!!"

"SHUT UP, KIBA!!" Sakura and Ino tag-teamed the mutt-smelling, aspiring ninja.

"Can both of you... SHUT UP ALREADY!!" A voice screamed out. Sakura and Ino turned their heads like wheels and looked for the source. Naruto Uzumaki. "Sasuke doesn't want to speak to the both of you and I just want some fucking sleep!! So please, sit your asses somewhere else and stop fucking screaming!!"

"..." Everybody's conversations end. Everybody quieted down and stare at Naruto Uzumaki. Never in their lives did they believe they see the day Naruto was irritated by Sakura Haruno, his crush, who he would act funny with like a loyal puppy around. A day indeed. Either they were staring at Naruto very unbelievably or really had a state of shock on their faces. Classic.

"..." Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto with wide anime eyes. Never would Naruto ever say something like that to them. Their shock had gotten even more larger when Sasuke actually nodded!!

Standing there, almost smacked out of reality, the two girl never heard Iruka Umino come in and annouce the teams.

"Team 7! Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. Teams, report in tomorrow in designated room numbers, dismissed!"

--

"**I can believe this, this... this travesty!! My container doesn't deserve such a weak team!! He deserve the best and the best only!! How do you expect to become the strongest if you work with incompetent weaklings such as these two?! The first one, the pink haired-harpy's screech can only kill the strongest demon possibly me and that black haired boy who makes everybody believe he's suffering but that just overly done melodramatic teen angst!!"**

"I want to go get some ramen but I don't have money." Naruto sobbed to himself, just ignoring the demonic voice scowling on Naruto's team arrangement. "WHY MUST I BE PLAGUED?!"

"**-And that damned, FOUL, smell of those humans make me want to puke!! Argh, snarl, gargle!!"**

"I wonder if I could get some training before I go and buy lunch? I think so." Naruto continued to push the voice back into his head.

"**My container deserves the world and I deserve the world also!! Right, container? Container?"**

Naruto skipped, jumped and hopped down the road, promptly ignoring Kyuubi and the villagers' glares and nonplussed staring at him as he skipped, jumped, hopped. "You know, so soon, I will become Hokage and if any soul will try to stop me, so help me anybody, I will kill them!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed maniacally and soon enter an euphoric world of him being the ruler of all of Konohagakure and the ruler of all flavors of ramen. "YEAH!! THEN, I WILL HAVE ALL THE FLAVORS OF RAMEN!! FROM OF MISO, TO CHICKEN, TO BROCCOLI, TO THE SUPREME-FLAVORED ONE,TO ALL 367 FLAVORS I CAN THINK OF!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!"

His insane laughter created a tidal wave of fear and screaming. People almost had strokes when hearing the boy cry of killing and eating! "Oh my god, the Kyuubi is going to kill us all!!"

"What?! NO, I JUST STARTED HAVING MY MID-LIFE CRISIS, I CAN'T DIE TODAY!!" A older man with his white hair already thinning, hollered and ran around in circles. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"

"Mommy, why are we running?" A young, naive girl said to her mother. The mother kept holding on to her child and then exclaimed back. "Because, honey, the Kyuubi is coming back to kill us all!! Come on we're getting out this hectic village."

And now, it came with more screaming, yelling, more fearful cries. It was so loud, Naruto was brought out his perfectly (destroyed) world and noticed people acting like raving lunatics. "Um... why is everybody jumping around like there's a new ramen sale, 67 percent off?"

**"Because of you container!! You created this ruckus here. NOW, USE MY GODLY DEMONIC POWERS TO SHUT THEM UP!!" **The demon itself cried anxiously to shut the "fleshbags" "pie-holes" up. However, it forgot that Naruto didn't believe in demons.

"Hmmm, you know, I think this has to do with me somehow."

**"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!"**

"Nah, why would they do that because of me." Naruto ignored Kyuubi again. "My _conscience_ is really idiotic to think I, innocent Naruto J. Uzumaki, created this entropy here."

**"And I wonder what the hell the 'J' stood for? **_**Jackass**_** maybe?!" **Kyuubi roared to Naruto, still not getting the point that Naruto would not believe that there is a demon inside him.

"Aww, that guy just jumped off the building after writing his will. How sad."

**"Oh, I give up. Wake me up when you realize that there is a presence in your body that willing to give power to destroy! I'm going back to sleep for another ten years or so. Maybe longer until this idiot believe in me!!" **Kyuubi huffed and with that, fell back into the sleeping realm, where it dreamed of humans like his idiotic container taking power without no further excuses. **"Man, I wish that Namikaze sealed me into an Uchiha. At least their power hungry and would of took the power without any hesitation." **It lastly mumbled in his sleep.

--

(In the chambers of the Umbra of Naruto "Jackass" Uzumaki)

The mind of any person, even a fool like Naruto, things were altered to fit what the controller of the mind believed in.

Naruto wasn't so much a person _in-tuned _with his mind; explaining his intelligence, Kyuubi thought; so, it left him mind simple and clean. A dark place with sewer like things, the ground filled with dark, dirty and murky streams of waters with a forty-foot caged with a blood red fox's abode inside with a "tag" on it. In short, this little "tag" was really a cage seal that relinquished any escape power left in the malicious demon. That Namikaze was a genius...

Or a pure idiot. Why you ask this?

His son was not suppose to be _this _idiotic.

Kyuubi was a very impatience demon to begin with. It would do what It liked. If It felt like chewing on some taste "fleshbags" (or humans to some who don't get the "demonic dialog" of Kyuubi), It would. If It felt like their skins were getting stuck to its _always_-white fangs and their red, chunky flesh troublesome on it gums, it would use any poor tree as a toothpick; it wasn't like Kyuubi gave a shit about global warming or nature. If It felt like crashing in a village and just lay down on it like a crash pad of his, it would and not a soul, human, demon, or _god _could tell him otherwise. And why was it going to do this? Because It felt like it, that's why!! It was the King of All Demons, Its power rivaled that of the King of Makai and It would show why It deserve the title of "Master of the universe"!!

Just as soon as It escape this blasted seal!!

What was this Namikaze, a prodigy of Earth, an angel who was sent down to give him divine punishment... or was it Makai-sama's demonic servant to make sure nobody could test his power. Yes, that's it!! It was the King of Makai who did this to him and the Namikaze bastard was the Juubi in a humanly form. Ooh, fuck that Makai bastard and fuck that pesky Namikaze!!

Kyuubi knew it was the laughing stock of Makai. (1) It could already hear that damn tanuki laughing his sandy, saggy ass of with that puny tail flocking in the air while that damn fire-breathing hacking fireball from her belly. And then, the turtle spinning in its shell, the rooster bastard chuckling, the wolf fucker wagging his tail in pleasure like a little puppy, the weasel cracking jokes about this travesty, the badger laughing his ass off with Shukaku and Its greatest adversary laughing it up like it was destiny. (2)

Ooooh, It would be _destiny _for him to get revenge. So much revenge like JELLY!!

**"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I WILL SLAUGHTER ALL AS SOON I GIVE MY KIT THE POWER OF KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THEN MY REVENGE WILL BE EXACT!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ...as soon as he start believing in me! But how to do so?" **Kyuubi questioned Itself. Naruto was too simple-minded or too complex to trick into being given the power to rise to the top of any food pyramid. (Food pyramid?)

Naruto would listen to a demonic god so... wait... there lied the solution to this dilemma!!

**"Naruto Jackass Uzumaki, even you will give in to Kyuubi no Kitsune and only then, will we rule the world... well, mostly me. Now, I will sit here and laugh my eyes out. Here I go!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**

--

_**"Naruto..."**_

"Huh? Who said that?" Naruto woke up from his little dream of being Hokage, ruler of ramen and ruler of all the pretty girls in class (which included Sakura, Ino and even Hinata). "Who's there?"

_**"Naruto, it's me, silly." **_A very feminine disembodied voice's giggled as it also broke through the ears of Naruto out of nowhere. Was it coming through his window, his sealing, his floor, under his bed?!_****_

"Who are you?! If I know you are, I wouldn't forget you." Naruto declared. "That's my word, believe it!"

'Oh god with that "Believe it" crap, I need more cool as lines!!' Naruto said. 'I don't think they sell them anymore around here.'

He could feel the voice's face converting in a pout. (WTF?) _**"Naruto, hun, you ignored me many of the times before."**_

"Wait... are you my conscience?"

_**"No, Naruto, I am a presence of different kind. I am the Ky-- urr... Biuuyk and I have a problem." **_The voice sounded like it came from a state of depression and was starting to go back into it.

"What is it, Biuuyk? It's alright, I'm here." Naruto said, trying to comfort her. "Tell old Naruto what's wrong."

_**"Well, it's so sad to say. I don't want to trouble you, Naruto-san."**_

"Call me Naruto-kun."

_**"Naruto-kun, you are so kind and you just met me."**_

"Well that's what heroes do, Kyuu." Naruto gave the voice a real thumbs up. "Now come on, spill me your story."

_**"Well..." **_The voice melodramatically "sniffed" (if that was realistically possible). _**"It started twelve years on October 12**__**th**__**. It started as a good day, I was just traveling on a road and then, suddenly, a dirty looking man with golden eyes, pale skin and sickly purple eyeshadow popped out of existence and took me by the hair and d-dragged me to who knows where." **_The voice started, adding the stuttering to make the story seem more heart whelming.

"Go on." Naruto said.

She, the voice sniffed again. _**"And then, he started doing some weird hand seals saying, 'Boar, Dog Boar, Tiger' and cried out 'Karadaen'you no jutsu!' and then, I found myself trapped here, in your mind."**_

"My mind, but how?" Naruto said, now shocked, weird out and confused on how she go inside his mind.

_**"Oh, umm... urrr... well, I don't know exactly but I think he claimed and took my soul and implanted it in your body when your body. That would explain your seal."**_

"My seal?" Naruto asked.

_**"The black fiery-looking spiral on your navel."**_

"Oh! I thought it was some fine ass tattoo I don't remember getting but your story sounds accurate."

_**"Yeah... and now, I can't escape. I tried everything but I fear of hurting you."**_

"Hurting me? Explain."

_**"Well, if I leave your body, you will die and I don't want you to die, Naruto-kun. You don't deserve that after all the times you carried me as a burden." **_She said with sadness poisoning her voice._****_

"No... it's not true. I should of listened to you early. You was trying to contact me and I was foolishly try to ignore you." Naruto said with some blame. "I should have listen to you."

_**"No Naruto, there is another person inside you. Or rather... a demon."**_

"A demon?" Naruto blinked. "I thought they weren't really."

_**"Oh, they are, Naruto-kun. The demon's name is the Great, fabolous, stronger than ANYBODY... umm...It's name is Kyuubi no Kitsune and It's trying to take control of you."**_

"No way!!" Naruto said shocked.

_**"Yes, my pet-- my friend, hehe. It's trying to get out but the hero named Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, sealed inside you explaining why the seal holds up. It holds both of us and mistakenly thinks I'm evil."**_

"How terrible!!" Naruto said, almost crying for her. "Is there anything I can help?"

_**"Yes, there is something you can do for me, young hero. You must combine my power with yours. My power is pure and good and so is yours. With the forces of good join together, we can kill the demon and free me and you can live your life, with me."**_

"Yes, that' what I will do!! Don't worry, Biuuyk-chan, I will save you from that demon." Naruto declared to her. "You betta believe it!!"

_**"Thank you, Naru-kun and please, call me Bi-chan. You deserve at least that. With you, we can stop that beast and rule... save the world from Its evil. We will be unstoppable!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"**_

Naruto started laughing to. "You're laughter is contagious! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

And soon, Naruto and Kyuu- I mean Bi-chan, laughed out loud to the world. The evil that was Kyuubi would be extinguished from this world.

"Woo... that was some good laughter."

"_**Yes, I agree, Naru-kun. By the way, can you I ask a question?"**_

"Yeah? Sure" Naruto asked.

**_"Have you ever heard of the god 'Jashin'?"_**

--

Alrighty, I couldn't resist to write another preview chapter of this. I hope you like it because I enjoyed typing this.

1) Makai- Hell

2) Tanuki- Raccoon dog

Notes: In number 2, it was the obvious reference to the tailed beasts. All the describing of all the demons comes from one f my stories, "Juubi". So, I hope it wasn't too confusing. If you don't know who "Bi-chan" is, than you're an idiot. I will answer any reviews that say "Is Bi-chan an OC?". Anyway, please review, much appreciated if you do. Thanks.


	3. Ode to Jashin! 2

Another preview chapter for... ah fuck it, it's a chapter!!

From here on, there's going to be two parts of the story, dealing with the past and present of Naruto Uzumaki. This chapter will focus on the present of Naruto Uzumaki. Hope you enjoy it!

_Italics_ for the proverbs

Regular text for the present.

_Bad Religion (A Naruto Fanfic)_

_Another Proverb_

_There has been reports about the recording of Gods; the Gods in their save haven describe with the one word "paradise" has take time out their busy, busy existence to "visit" their creations and give the words of God. Supposedly, the believers of one religion: Jashin thinks the visits are really the Gods forcing their proverbs/words on the people. A believer of Jashin has wrote these this note to the world._

"...but the god of "evil", Jashin doesn't believe in forcing His words on his people. Only their actions would prove they deserve paradise in His Heaven, only then they would be save from eternal damnation... a void that is the world that hold thousands of fake religions! You must show how much you cherish the religion, power and greatness of Jashin with utter destruction and killings of the Evils (the "Evils" are people who aren't innocent and have sinned "until their hearts were turned black"). If you do not bring a wave of destruction in your wake, Jashin shall damn your soul in the eternal hellfire for your blasphemy!"

The believers devote their faith in utter destruction and chaos. With this religion in their minds for something that could or couldn't be real and true as a God, this brings us closer to more darkness. Is this really how it should be?

--

Blood, blood, blood everywhere and it was all spilled religiously.

...Literally speaking, ladies and gentlemen.

Killing was something that brought a spark in Naruto and when the kill was over, the void grew stronger. That was all he could live for now, all he could cherish. He couldn't go back now. Not now, not tonight, not tomorrow, next week, next year, not in this lifetime and after it was done and said, he was going to have his lifetime extended to the deep, deep ends of space. He was so close like it was smacked in his face, almost in his grasp.

One blow, two kicks, three teeth flying, four bodies flew unconscious forever.

The symbol of his god on his neck as with his master, Hidan having the same silvery pendant on him. Naruto had a bittersweet smile on. These people deserve this, they were sinners, disgusting little sinners with black hearts and black faces but soon their lives would end, helping him and them in the long run. Jashin would grant him and his master immortality and maybe their beautiful destructive god would have mercy on those sinners.__

'Hidan always told me that I'm not suppose to love to kill or that's a sin itself but I think I starting to like it.' Naruto thought but it was more of an oxymoron than to accomplish. He killed for his religion, not for his favor. He killed because Jashin requested that the world should be shimmered in chaos and they were to give Him that request or suffer greatly. Naruto still liked how this deal was however. Naruto would gain immortality and live on forever and become greatly strong and the world will quake under his feet.

"And nobody can call me weak anymore..." He muttered as he drank the blood of the enemies he killed. Slowly but surely he would gain it... soon.

--

_Chapter 2: Ode to Jashin! Or Naruto versus the world!!_

The bloodied blond bombshell (ooh, tongue twister!) looked onto his opponent, trying to hold back a twisted smile, coming back to his reality as memories. "Sorry sir, I'm going to have kill you and use your blood as an offering to Jashin."

His opponent, a snarling ninja with the headband of the infamous village, Konohagakure stared down at him with green eyes. "Shut up, ya freak! You ain't going to even get that chance. Take this!"

Rapidly flashing hand seals, the man's hands stopped at the _inu (dog)_ seal. "**Ice Style: Ice Sword!!** Hargh!"

Naruto watched in awe as the man's arm converted into a dagger made of ice. "A Ice User... fascinating, I only met one of my time."

"Really, huh? Well, you should be humbled in the presence of a **Hyoton** **(Ice Release)** user. My name Kyo Yuki and I'll be the one killing you today, Naruto "Jashin" Uzumaki, the container of Kyuubi and the most dangerous ninja from the Leaf."

Naruto, hanging his memories of fighting a true ninja that was a **Hyoton **like Kyo here, focused back to his reality and watched a blade of ice swiftly fly past hi and watched the **Hyoton** user's face light up to grim determination. Doing a 360 degrees spin, Naruto tried hitting Kyo with a chakra-enhanced punch but ultimately missing. Kyo then turned around and tried kicked him to the floor. While Naruto ate more stronger kicks and punches in his lifetime--mostly dating back to his childhood-- the kick winded him but did not bring him to the floor. When Kyo realized this, Naruto had already set a taloned hand to his face and watched as the black-blueish haired man fall back to the ground, hard.

Naruto, like a shark that smelt blood in the water, was after Kyo with a vengeance fueled by only his religion and his... lust to kill. "Die! **Chakra Katana!**"

Kyo's eyes widened as the Konoha Nukenin used an advanced technique he never seen before. Was this a bloodline ability? Without the use of hand seals? Kyo decided to push these questioning thought back and ran to a southern corner of the battlefield, quickly thinking of an idea.

Naruto saw as something else popped out of his childhood. The use of Haku's signature move: **The Demonic Ice Mirrors**. Naruto's reddened eyes sparkled and his slits swirled even faster than before. This battle was already so intriguing to him before but now he saw the technique of his childhood hold to one of his first enemy/friend, he really was put into a battle mode he could not go out of. Not only this kill for Jashin would bring him joy but to fight somebody that has the equivalent to Haku would really make him happy.

Just like last time he fought a **Hyoton **user, he repeated his action. He ran straight through the mirrors.

The Ice Nin came with loyalty to his village, strength and power paring with Naruto's religious loyalty, equal strength and speed.

Kyo of the **Hyoton **narrowly dodged the blade concentrated out of pure blue chakra, which was strange for a demon like Naruto Uzumaki. _'No time to think about that now.' _

Soon after Kyo grunted in pain when he saw Naruto secret technique "House of the Flying Kicks". He recovered although very quickly and ran into a mirror, where he knew he would have the advantage. As Naruto saw this, he ran after Kyo, his fist charged up with chakra. "**Chakra Fist!**"

Kyo watched as he would think he would be amused but the smirk wiped off his face when he saw the red/orange malevolent source of power swirl around his fist. And with this power, the Jashin follower destroyed the mirror he was aiming at. Kyo was glad his speed was actually up there in order to escape the demon's power. 'How could he be this powerful?! Nobody could escape the **Demonic Ice Mirrors**!!'

Kyo popped out a mirror with a dagger made of ice, stabbing at the Jashin follower but he laughed and lazily moved out the way. With each slash, Kyo got more frustrated with the Uzumaki bastard. '_He's... he's toying with me?! I'll show him not to mess with me.'_

Kyo, quickly doing seals that looked very familiar to Naruto, shouted out. "**Kage Bunshin!**"

Naruto's eyes widened as the clone punched at the religious man, surprising him completely. The clone then dashed to a demonic ice mirror to help the original Kyo with his fight against Naruto, which had its benefits with Kyo. _'Now the demon doesn't know which one of us is really. This shall be fun.'_

Knowing he had the advantage, Kyo created five more clones and they jumped in five more mirrors. Kyo himself jumped in the last one. Naruto grunted in anger as his own old technique was going to be used against him but he shook it off and was ready to kill the **Hyoton **user... for religious reasons. Waiting for the attack, Naruto underestimated Kyo's speedand overestimated his timing as the Ice Ninjas cut a nice wound in Naruto, which he, Naruto, took no heed to. Another one came in back of Naruto, stabbing a ice shard in his back. Again the Jashin follower didn't care. As another came, he realized what was Kyo was trying to pull.

"Moving from one mirror, attacking me and going to another mirror? Clever but that's the same kind of thing Haku-san pulled and he didn't survive through it." He said to himself under his breath. It really didn't matter which tone he was using, Kyo was too rapped up in his world, trying to destroy the Jashin follower.

Naruto stopped talking to himself and concentrated on Kyo, trying on using his inner abilities. _'That fox demon is good for something after all before It disappeared. After all, It did bless me with Its power.'_

Kyo, thinking he still had the advantage sent out a clone. His clone followed by gathering some water from the air and throwing roughly about one thousand needles made from water. The clone leaped back, not trying to be caught up in the crossfire and screamed, "**Sensatsu Suisho!! (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**"

Naruto grinned as he saw the technique again in his life... _'It's amazing he can do techniques with clones, not to mention with a bloodline ability! Even I couldn't get as far to do that yet, with me being so loyal to the teachings of Jashin, I kinda hindered my training. If I didn't have Kyuubi's power and some redeeming techniques, I would be surely dead! Ha! This is a fun battle indeed.'_

"You are a good opponent indeed, Yuki-san. But I figured out your technique." As he saw the needles of aqua death came at him. "Now I will show you on technique I refused to hinder."

Kyo watched as he looked in grim fascination and terror... the Jashin bastard had just generated a bundle of chakra and raw energy, swirling in that mini-maelstrom in his hands. Popping out the mirror without noticing, "What.. is that...? So... familiar..." Then it dawned on him. "Uh-oh."

The needles closed in Naruto but he grinned but came out, with a single hand with a hurricane in his hands. "Take this, **Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere)**"

The hurricane swallowed up the needles, creating a shield made out water and chakra. Kyo couldn't see what was happening now. The ball was shining with the sunlight and the water covered the boy. When all the needles were sent at him, he deflect most of them, dodging others. The power ball saved him from a death alright. Naruto stood, no wounds or bleeding. Knowing he made a point, he grinned. "As you can see, I can create the **Rasengan** like your late Yondaime."

Kyo snarled menacingly. "Vile beast!! Flashing the famous technique of our greatest leader in the history of Konohagakure like you own it."

Naruto laughed darkly. "Believe me, child. You will soon come to know that I'm the most right to use the technique that anybody else."

"What... what are you implying?" Kyo demanded.

Naruto shook his head. "Not going to tell you until you or I am dying and I assure you, I will not die. Now, to finish you with the very technique your Fourth Hokage created but my dear Yuki-san, there's a catch. You see... the **Rasengan**, even at this stage of destruction, is an unfinished technique. The Yondaime tried to put a special element in this technique: His wind affinity but because of the attack of Kyuubi, he wasn't able to do so."

Kyo realized what he was implying. "You have-"

"Yes, I have fused my own wind affinity into the ball, creating three new techniques. You will be able to only see one, as this will be prove to be quite... terminable for you." Laughing and flashing a grin that promised death for Kyo, he used another portion of his chakra to make a point. "To this date, I made three variations of the Rasengan, all three using my wind affinity. My first one is called **Fuuton: Rasengan (Wind Release: Spiraling Sphere/Ball)**, then it was **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Relase: Spiraling Shuriken)** which both I can do to you and you will be left to die but I want you to be nothing but blood on the floor, so I think I will use the third one."

He grinned when he saw the **Hyoton **user frozen. "And just so you don't move any where..."

Kyo couldn't understand it but as soon as he stared in the eyes of the man, his whole body froze. 'Is... is he emitting that much killer intent?! My heart has even stopped a little.'

"Sorry I can't promise you a quick and painless death... I can promise you it's to be fast. Messy but fast. Now behold what the Yondaime could not do himself!!"

Charging massive amounts of chakra in his hands, he grinned again and showed a fully Rasengan but looked completely white & blue, almost as clear as the wind. "Here is my **Fuuton: Kazegan (Wind Relase: Wind Spiraling Ball)**, Yuki-san!!"

Kyo could only watch helplessly as the man drove the ball to him, watching also the ball swallowed the demonic ice mirrors as well, turning into water. His mind was screaming. 'No!!'

His mouth finally opened up to a soundless, mute scream as the pain finally broke the freezing technique Naruto pulled and started succeeding in ripping Kyo apart, blood leaking everywhere and the big, disgusting hole driven in his stomach made Naruto laugh evilly and ring out to only Kyo's and the world's ears. "FOR JASHIN!!"

Naruto keep laughing and laughing until the end of his time...

--

No comment from me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Ode to Jashin! 3

It's a bird, it's a plane, no tis another chappie, bitch!

Couldn't resist writing this one fast. I liked the last chapter and when I keep Naruto in the present. So, I decided _not_ to diverge the story into two...well, maybe I'll occasionally make an omake of a chapter and for all that doesn't know what exact is an omake, it's basically a short containing humorous things but doesn't have to have humorous things.

So... yeah, the storyline is basically the same with Naruto, how he rose to be a great ninja of the Leaf, with one thing changing and I decided to discuss that _briefly_. Enjoy this one, I'm trying to make it like a satire and more darkly humorous, if you think spilling blood for a malevolent religion is funny.

_Bad Religion (A Naruto Fanfic)_

_Another, Another Proverb_

_Many years in the older universe of which the Earth has shifted in, there's always been a discussion of which religion is the true one and the righteous one._

Many religions survived and were created out of older religions such as Judaism, Animism and Taoism. In the Judaism standard, Christianity was birthed and out of that, Satanism came with its "twisted" ways. Satanists believe in the Devil of Christianity to be a good spirit/god, sometimes called to be "Reverse Christians". Satanism's beliefs are, for example, this motto: Respect those who deserve the respect and give no mercy to your foes. These beliefs soon came to create the religion of Jashin, who believe in "shimmering the world in chaos" for the god in which they pray for.

The motto "Respect those who deserve the respect and give no mercy to your foes" came onto Jashinism, so it could be said that Satanism birthed Jashinism although it has nothing to do with the "teachings" of Jashin. While the world of Naruto's, some religious aspects such as Animism, Taoism, Confucianism and Shintoism survived through the ninja world, the teachings of Jashin is rapidly grasping the minds and devotion of many.

--

Naruto sighed as walked in the quarters of his master. Bowing before his master, he greeted him. "Hello, Hidan-sama."

"Naruto-kun." He said evenly. "Did you take care of those pesky Konoha ninja?"

Naruto put up a wall of smirks on his face. "Well, let's just say their blood is very adhesive in my mouth, master."

"Excellent. You are close, I can feel it now. I beseech you, I know it is a easy feat to drink one thousand unfortunates." Hidan said, smirking himself. "The humankind is such a disease, my friend. Soon, the Jashin followers will rise up and show them why they are black sinners. We will be rewarded with life and they will be rewarded with eternal death."

"Yes..." Naruto grunted happily. "Master... I have all but one concern."

"Proceed to speak." Hidan agreed to let the man talk.

"Is it... truly a sin to savor the taste of a kill, my master?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Are saying that you are killing in your favor, my son?" Naruto winced. He knew that voice of his Jashin priest/follower. It was just a raging storm waiting to shoot out expletives in the face of Naruto, which he hated to hear because Hidan could get very vulgar and nasty when he lost the respect of one. 'That insipid motto of Jashinism really sucks. Master could also be... hothead sometimes.'

"No master." He lied to make his master pleased with him. "But there shouldn't be such a petty-"

Naruto look at his neck, a pike was pointing to his jugular vein, begging to Hidan to cut the throat of the close heretic. "Say 'petty' again, _boy_ and I will not hesitate to slit your throat as you stand. Say it, and be forever punished in the Nexus by Jashin and all of his followers."

"M-Master." Naruto squeaked out, out of fear. If Naruto was frighten of anything in this world, he was completely terrified of how violent could be, especially when he was the _only _one here with the touch of immortality in his hands. "I mean no ill-will of Jashin and his teachings but rather it seems a little... harsh."

"The sinners need to be punished by Jashin for all of their sins against Jashin. If one doesn't know nothing, that's a black sin. If one does not pledge to Jashin and to another, that's a blacker sin. If one pledges to Jashin but betrays him for another, that's the darkest sin in the bible of Chaos. You speak heresy... are you committing one of three Dark Sins?" Hidan asked Naruto, still the pike of Hidan to his throat pointing fatally.

Naruto sighed. "No master, I only needed to know because I like killing in the name of Jashin."

Hidan's pike fell to the leg of his and sighed happily. "Then son, you are no heretic. Jashin wishes you kill for him and you to enjoy it. Savoring the kill, the blood you drink and the soul you condemn, Jashin wants you to be happy... I am sorry for trying to kill you, Naruto-kun but you have put somewhat of a fear in my head. What you believe to be a sin is not, you have nothing to fear." Hidan smiled at the man. "Come now, we must begin the praying. Bring you pike."

Naruto nodded.

Grabbing his pike, sitting down in a symbol of Jashin named "The Chaotic Delta", he stabbed the pike in his chest, making sure the pike didn't pang his chest. Even with reinforced power bestowed on him by the _late _demon that was Kyuubi, he was vulnerable if the weapon hit his heart or brain.

Hidan following, having no problem with this. "Let us begin..."

"_Beloved but anguished God of our faith  
Let us pray to you once again  
Let us be filled with your knowledge  
And your infinite path of destruction  
Let us abuse your power once again  
To create the mayhem you so deserve  
Let us create the destruction you want  
Forgive us for using this power again  
For they may be our last time  
In the evil God's name, Jashin, amem!!"_ __

The two stopped and Hidan stood. "Naruto, I have to kill again in order to instate my position of immortality. Take good care and if you want to go out before I come back, be sure to _not _tell the Akatsuki leader so."

Naruto nodded at his master, grinning at the mischief and raised his hand to Jashin. "FOR JASHIN!!"

Hidan also raised his hand. "FOR JASHIN!!"

_Chapter 3: Ode to Jashin! Or really: The Darkest Follower versus The Violent Queen_

A little after, Hidan did not return anytime soon and Naruto decided to take a walk (Of course _not _telling the leader of Akatsuki) to think about his current life. As a Jashin follower, he basically sighed his life to a loyalty he would die if he got out of. _'It sounded cool when I first join Jashinism... the killings are quite exasperatingly beautiful. It also comes with a good point. At least after drinking the blood of one thousand Evils, I can finally become immortal!'_

He grinned as he walked down a path, straying far from Akatsuki, moving just past Amegakure, loving as much as his master to piss of his leaders of Akatsuki. _'On purpose!'_

Soon... so soon...

Naruto felt himself bump into another, which groaned. "Jeez, it's like I crashed into a boulder." Naruto blinked as he looked down to see a woman. She was just as surprised seeing a man walking down an empty path like this. "Uh... hello?"

"... Hello..." Naruto said, after a few moments of silence. He looked on the girl who sat on the floor, gazing back. The girl looked simple: a black-brunette girl with a simple _okay _face though Naruto payed no real heed to her really. "Why are you here?" He said in his usual apathetic voice, one of which he could not get out of unless he was killing-- the only thing exciting in his life to make him scream in pleasure.

She got up and dusted herself off. "Yeah, hello to you to, Mr. No-name."

"Answer me, why are you here... and who are you?" Naruto said... almost ignoring her for did not for some reason.

She grinned cheekily. "My name is Zetsumei... no last nae unfortunately."

"Zetsumei? ...End of life?" Naruto blinked, not really understand he was commenting to her name. _'I shouldn't give a damn what her name is. All I should do is push her down and kill her...'_

"Like your name is so great... hey what is your name?" She asked, smiling at the boy.

Naruto stood in silence and then answered. "Akaarashi."

She blinked in confusion. "Red storm? Did your mama actually name you that?"

Naruto stared at her, hard. "I have no mother, nor father."

"Oh... I'm sorry." She said. "I feel stupid saying that."

Naruto stared at her only, never opening his mouth even to breath. She blinked back, her hand move about, crazed. "Look, I'm sorry I offended you. Don't be like that."

Naruto stared at her for a second, of which she can now see his slitted red eyes. _'His eyes... there are like...'_

"Tell me... Zetsumei-san..." Naruto said, with a ghost of an (evil) smile.

"Please, please, call me Mei." She grinned. _'Those eyes tell me something _good _about him.'_

"...Mei-san, tell me... have you ever heard of the religion of Jashin?" Naruto said with still that evil smile on his pale face. Just apart of his normal routine before he killed his opponents: to ask if they have heard of Jashinism and have they prayed today?

"Jashinism...? Oh yeah, that evil god religion-thingy! Well, I'm interested in it but I really like killing for myself."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "You... kill...?"

She grinned like a shark. "I kill my enemies after talking with me... you want to be my next victim, Naruto "Jashin" Uzumaki?"

Naruto grunted. _'She knows! I will kill the whore for her sins against my religion.'_

Naruto jumped back. "So, you are trying to collect my bounty, Zetsumei-san? What a shame. You sound so interesting but of course... you are one of the many Evils in the world that I must vanquish for Jashin. For the crime of not slaying for Jashin but for your selfish purposes, I will slit your throat."

She still had that shark-like grin on her face. "Sorry, but unfortunately I have to kill you. After all, my village will pay a hefty price of your head." Out of the air, she did one handed seals at a speed that Naruto has never seen before. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Claymore no Ten. (Heaven's Claymore)**" She said calmly, concentration on summoning than the Jashin follower.

Naruto grinned, ecstatically excited at such a prospect to pop up in such an aimless walk. "You have made me excited now. I'm really want to kill you now."

"And I want to kill you too."

Aw... young love.

Flashing a grin at each other, Naruto made his **Chakra Katana** come to existence. He licked his blade made out of pure red chakra and loving the taste (which taste like chakra of course). "I will love to see your pretty little blood on my blade, Zetsumei-san." He then sliced at the young woman furiously. "FOR JASHIN!!"

She dodged the blade just as fast as the blade came down and dodged it more as she see as the bleeding-red blade came down to a near by bark of a tree, which so came up in an ablaze. She keep smiling though. "Ha! This is more funnier than recent civil war in Kirigakure, Naruto-kun."

_'Naruto... kun?'_ Such suffixes to Naruto's name haven't been as "friendly" to Naruto's name like that except his limited childhood which was still rare. Nowadays, he had suffixes added to his name like "teme" or "akuma" or was just called outright a "bastard". She was a strange one, that Zetsumei-san. '_Especially when she uses my name as if we have been longtime allies... ah, she hails from the Hidden Village of the Mist, eh? No wonder she loves killing as much as the regular Jashin follower.'_

He grunted arrogantly to her while slashing at her with his blade as she countered it with the claymore. As they stood on the path, under the usually rainfall of the country. The weapons pared off with each other, neither one of them could get the advantage. She smiled, unshaken at the power of her foe. He grinned also as he jumped back, releasing the **Chakra Katana **technique and threw ten kunai knives at her. Soon, he quickly did a couple of hand seals and said quietly in the rain. "**Baisuu Kunai no Jutsu!**"

She watched in amazement as the flying house of daggers fly past her head, trying to stab out anything that was clear. Spinning the claymore in a circle motion super fast, she created a shield to deflect the hundred kunais and after that was over, she drove her blade to the ground, surprising Naruto when he felt chakra being emitting as a wave as the sword met ground. "**Wave Pulse!**"

Naruto was thrown into the sky as the pulse of energy released and moved in his radius, of which he unfortunately got a taste of pain. She followed after him with iron curtain and superior Taijutsu. After landing kicks and fists on him, she channeled a purplish surge of chakra into her leg and ax-kicked him to the hard ground, in turn Naruto's widened as he knew normally chakra was not purple like that. Naruto never grunted in pain as it came a little too fast for him...

She watched as the man fell down from the skies and smiled. She soon frowned when she believed he was killed because he was not getting up fast. "Aw... he was a weakling. Couldn't even survive my weakest kick. I didn't even channel a sixteenth of my power in that ax-kick. Aww... what a bummer."

She jumped down on the floor as she investigated the hole the man created, surprised and immensely happy that Naruto wasn't dead. "Oh goody! You're-" She was cut short of her sentence finishing as he came from behind her and kicked her twice in her back, aiming for the spinal cord. Naruto did not look happy, as his slitted eyes burned more greatly and more cruelly now. "I don't want to kill you fast now... I want to cause pain first!!" He growled out to her falling self. Running on his fours like a beast, he ran after her, snarling beastly. "Get over here, bitch!!"

He clawed at her face, which messed by a hair she move her body quickly. She spun herself and kicked Naruto in front of and in back of his "hind" leg. She jumped up and tried smashing her fist in his temple, which he spun around to escape and send a taloned hurricane at her, which at least hit her three times. He stopped spinning and watch in satisfaction as she stumbled. _'Now to show why I'm superior to her in every way.'_

"**Chakra Shotgun!**" He channeled chakra in his fist, cocked it back and held it as he ran up to her and threw a fireball-like blast at her. She widened her eyes in terror as the blast came in contact with her stomach. She felt the fireball creating a nasty eruption in her, exploding her with pain that was just ethereal. She couldn't even get up fast as she held her stomach as she feared he blasted a gaping hole in her. Greatly happy, she found no hole in her stomach... just a great pain.

She still could not stand straight as her knees buckled. Naruto sneered. "And you defame me as being a weakling when I haven't even used a hundredth of my power."

She looked down, blushing in embarrassment. _'Is he only using that little of his chakra?! Lies.' _She limped over to her claymore and picked the blade up from out the ground and swung it over her head like a helicopter. "I'm... just starting, Naruto-kun. I admit that move was a little too overwhelming for me but believe me, I heal fast." Soon, she stood stronger, more straighter and more in power.

Naruto's eyes slitted more as it narrowed. "What the Nexus?"

"Welcome to my house of pain. My real status is _Kiri no Zetsumei_-- Zetsumei of the Mist and believe me in my country, my status is almost legendary. I am not an ordinary ninja you can just kill simply because you feel like it." She stopped to chuckled at the confused religious ninja. "You see, Naruto-kun, I am one of the chosen to carry the burden of being a Jinchurriki!" She said proudly. Naruto's eyes widened and when she spotted this, she smirked. "You are amazed, no? If you do know what a Jinchurriki is, I suggest you run far from here."

She looked triumphant over the man, grinning even but it all just changed when he just smiled. "You are too a Jinchuriki?! Excellent, then I can actually fight seriously..." He quickly stood up, brushing off himself off and then, almost barbarically, teared off his cloak and threw it off to the side (which really didn't make sense since he just brushed the dirt off it). On his arms, stood silver rings. He was half naked to the world and her, his "tattoo" not showing. He pointed to his navel as he grinned. "This is where my demon dwell in my body with its spirit attached but at the same time detached to mine own. What I mean, Zetsumei-san, is in order to instate power in my body, spirit and mind, I had to weave my soul with Its and become one."

He continued, now looking on to a shocked woman. "Now, I have the strength of both of us... none of the weakness. I have no real mourning or pity for the weak and I grown to love to kill like my demon. Without our... 'fusion'," he air-quoted to her, "I would have the power equivalent to a high level Jounin, still a feat, however, with these ninjas these days, I would be beaten in no time. But now our once fighting and raging chakras have joined as one... separate the real 'Naruto's' old chakra, it is like only level one of my true power. Then comes the once demonic king's old chakra as a strong second. Finally, when I attach them again, the essence is a dark purple, ranging from black and purple depending on what mood I'm in... hehe..." Naruto chuckled.

"Now you you know that, I believe we have fighting to begin." He changed his once lazy and unorthodox stance to a more respectable one. He crouched more and his taloned fingers on his hands took their place in his face. "Come, Zetsumei-san."

Zetsumei grunted, refusing to believe that Naruto had that much power. _'Lies, all bluffs to throw me off and waste my energy. I refused to believe he that much power in order to weave his life to a powerful demon king! It's not even possible. I can't even weave my life to a low-level demon. Why, I bet he doesn't even have a demon inside like he would like me to believe. He's going to die, very hard and bloody!!'_

Zetsumei waited as the "demon" came towards her at a remarkable speed, timed herself and safely jumped to the skies... until she felt a taloned hand sneak on her leg and pull her down roughly. She grunted as she felt herself getting a little hurt as he tried to knock her leg out of her socket very roughly. She recovered however and kicked him in his shin, thinking that slowed him down. Quickly flashing through seals as she grabbed her blade, she spoke out. "**Wave Pulse!**"

Naruto ran to her and then jumped when he felt some of the Earth's energy release, creating a mini-earthquake. He landed as the earthquake left the radius and he channeled chakra in his hands, slugging her with blue chakra. She grabbed his arm as he underestimated her, thinking she would fall easy to such a weak punch and tried sending her thumb in his jugular vein. He dodged it and tried again punching her, this time with red chakra, the speed of the punch much faster. She knew with that speed she could not dodge it, so she picked up her blade quickly and stopped his hand from reaching her face. The claymore shook as it was forced to take the blow to protect her face. She could not believe the blade was wobbling. _'I hope he was bluffing now.'_

Naruto stood upright and commenced channeling massive amount of his energy into his hand, shaping to a sphere made of pure chakra. "I hope you like the taste of my **Rasengan!**"

Trying to plunge the ball of chakra into her stomach, Zetsumei desperately held him by the wrist and used some chakra to assist her throwing of him. "The amazing things of what chakra can do...:" She muttered to herself as she breathed out relief. "That was shaped out of pure chakra alright." Amazed to see Naruto was still flying, she watched in morbid fascination and fear as the so-called technique dubbed as **Rasengan** met a match, which was a rock, and shredded the large boulder to thousands of very small pebbles. "And what if that hit me?" She could already feel the massive pain she would feel.

Naruto stood up, actually hopping up eagerly, and turned to her. "Now you see my powers but I will show you why you should fear the Jashin name. FOR JASHIN!!"

Running towards him with her massive blade, she screamed to him. "Stick Jashin up your ass!" She swung her blade fast and fast until she threw it at him with such velocity and force. "**Rasen no Mai!** **(Dance of the Spiral)**"

The blade hit Naruto fast as not only it spun fast and hit hard, it was laced with her chakra, which now looked more of an... evil blue. "She's a demon container after all," He reminded himself. "I got to watch out. Kyuubi's power or not, she's strong."

Soon as he said that to himself, she seemed to poured out more chakra, that seemed to get more and more darker. Her hair started to get more longer, wilder and more sharper in color and in style, turning to a hellish jet black. Her face turned into more of a dark green color, as her body had gotten more denser and more in detail. Her clothing started ripping and stretching more as her body changed around. She completely forgot about the sword, Naruto thought out loud as the blade Her _bigger _chest breathed more wildly, out of proportion as if she was a true stone demon herself. Growing black wings also, she stood more with eviler eyes with purple whites in her eyes and her irises in both of her eyes were crescent shaped. She spoke up soon as the transformation took its tole on her body. "**Ah, Naruto-kun, you now see I'm not to be messed with. You are no longer dealing with a regular Zetsumei now. Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am the Blood Queen, Tsubasa and now, you are in my sanctuary of death."**

Tsubasa-fied Zetsumei stood as she grinned like a vampire... actually, she was like a vampire. "**Clergy member of Jashin, prepare to die!"**

Naruto saw her slitted eyes pierce his own and grunted as her razor-sharp blades that were her blackened fingernails cut a fairly deep wound in him. She licked the blood off her fingers and savored the taste. "**Your blood tastes so heavenly, Naruto-kun." **The demon said viciously seductive, sounding like her she was getting orgasms off his blood. "**Simply delicious."**

Soullessly looking at her demon, Naruto's eye swirled more and his face became more feral. His body had gotten more stronger and more solid, those lean and nice muscles on his body was now doubled to an almost bulky form. Shooting fangs at her as his chakra flowed around him venomously, he charge at her, trying to put some holes in the "Blood Queen's" arms. He was surprised, mortified and more excited to find that his fingers were almost crushed by her arms that was strong as adamant diamond. Recoiling in pain, the vampire look-a-like smirked as he realized that he didn't stand a chance against Zetsumei and the Blood Queen!!

The demoness keep feeling a sense of familiarity each time the red power showed up on Naruto. Naruto, deciding to make things more interesting, shifted his power from "intermediate" to "hard/difficult" mode. The redden aura had became a sickening red violet, looking as grotesque as poison. His aura moved without him moving, becoming an absolute defense. It so much spoke to here. _**'Hello, Tsubasa-chan!!' **_

The self-proclaimed Blood Queen's eyes widened to the aura, growling at her. The voice sounded so... familiar. Suddenly, she finally realized what it was... or rather _who_ it was. **"T-The Bijuu (tailed beasts) Champion... Kyuubi-sama!!"**

_**'Yes, that's correct, wench. It is I, Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of Youkai (demonic energy) and champion of the Bijuu, Tsubasa.' **_The aura spoke out to the vampire demon. _**'You should of realized this type power was not to be challenged, lowly demon.'**_

The queen came to her knees, gulping with her head down. **"Forgive me, Lord Kyuubi. I could not think you would be in the body of such a pitiful hum-"**

The aura soon rose to her neck, threating to cut at her, creating a fiery aura blade. _**'Finish your sentence if you dare, wench, try and complete it before your head is severed off. You would do not so well to talk of my subordinate like that. He and I have weaved each other together, like he had stated before and to call him pitiful, is to call me pitiful. Are you calling the great Kyuubi-sama a... pitiful demon?'**_

Utterly fearful of her life, the Blood Queen stuttered. **"N-No, master, you are far from being called weak. It was not in my nature to call you so."**

_**'One more crack like that from you would get you killed, wench. I suggest you and your pitiful jailer to get out of here. I don't want to see you in my site again because if me and Naruto-dono does, it will be your end on this disgusting plane of existence. Do I make myself clear?'**_

Wordlessly nodding, the Blood Queen made sure she understood. Anybody in their right mind would fear the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune, a notorious demonic figure in Makai. When Kyuubi/Naruto knew she knew of his set rules, he issued her to leave. Turning back to Zetsumei only, the brunette nodded to Naruto. "We will meet again, Naruto-kun and soon, I will kill you and that demon inside you."

Naruto chuckled, still in his Kyuubi-fied form. "**I will see to it that the next time we meet, you will be left to die.**"

Zetsumei offered no answer, and was omitted from his existence, Naruto not thinking of her again that day and night.

--

Hope you like the chapter!! Don't be afraid to review, my cheeky fellows.


End file.
